The Little Scottish Mermaid (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989))
This is the Parody spoof of The Little Mermaid (1989) Cast * Ariel - Merida (Brave) * Extras with Merida: Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) and Cynder (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) * Eric - Wreck-It-Ralph * Extras: Taran (The Black Cauldron) and Spyro (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) * Flounder - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) * Sebastian - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Scuttle - Iago (Aladdin) * Extra with Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) * King Triton - King Fergus and Queen Elinor (Brave; As merpeople and with Fergus as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with Sedusa part, and Elinor being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, she'll forget her trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Merida and her friends to win Ralph's heart after her deal with Sedusa is made and keep it a secret from Ralph as well, since she believes love takes time, since she originally came back to Merida to apologize under Fergus' encouragement, since in "Brave," she joins Merida's adventure after turning into a bear, but in this, she won't turn into a bear, she'll just turn herself into a human with her inner magic that works on herself only, and she'll get her trident again when Sedusa captures Merida after the latter gets her voice back and changes back into a mermaid) * Ursula - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As a cecaelia) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Vanitas and Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As eels) * Grimsby - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Max - Simba (The Lion King) * Ariel's Sisters played by: ** Aquata - Mulan ** Andrina - Jasmine (Aladdin) ** Arista - Anna (Frozen) ** Attina - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) ** Adella - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) ** Alana - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mermaid Extras - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2; As a merdog), Rita and Georgette (Oliver and Company; As merdogs), Lady (Lady and the Tramp; As a merdog), and Perdita (101 Dalmatians; As a Mer-Dalmatian) * Merman Extras - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As a merdog), Dodger, Tito, Francis, and Einstein (Oliver and Company; As merdogs), Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; As a merdog), and Pongo (101 Dalmatians; As a Mer-Dalmatian) * Harold the Seahorse - Renamon (Digimon; As a Mer-Digimon) * Carlotta - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Chef Louis - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vanessa (Ursula's disguise) - Ima Goodlady (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Scenes *Opening/Fathoms Below (Tyson1993 Version) *Sunken Ship Exploration/Iago and Zazu's Explanations *Merida Scolded by Elinor/Part of Your World (Tyson1993 Version) *At the Surface/Merida Saves Ralph (Tyson1993 Version) *Under the Sea/Brer Rabbit Spills the Beans *The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Sedusa's (Tyson1993 Version) *Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (Tyson1993 Version) *Reuniting With Ralph/Brer Rabbit's Escape from Discord's Kitchen *Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl (Tyson1993 Version) *Ima Goodlady AKA Sedusa's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding (Tyson1993 Version) *Fergus and Elinor's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle (Tyson1993 Version) *Merida's Wish Comes True/Ending (Tyson1993 Version) Gallery The Little Scottish Mermaid (Tyson1993 Version) Gallery Sequels For sequel: The Little Scottish Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (Based on The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)) For third and final sequel: The Little Scottish Mermaid 3: Adventures of Atlantis (Tyson1993 Version) Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies